The construction industry is increasingly using modular construction techniques to improve efficiency. In modular construction, entire structures or subassemblies of the structure are prefabricated in an off-site facility. The completed assemblies are then transported to the construction site for installation. Although the structure of the components may be prefabricated, additional components may require installation at the construction site. These components may include electrical wiring, plumbing, data lines, and finishing surfaces. Installation for some of these components may require skilled tradespeople. Requiring tradespeople to travel to multiple construction sites rather than a single prefabrication facility may increase labor costs and reduce time efficiencies.